Specific Aims: The specific aim of Core B is to provide service and support to the investigators of this program project. The services proposed by the Core includes preparation of rat cardiomyocytes, synthesis of antisense oligo, production of recombinant adenoviruses, in situ hybridization, and maintaining a clone bank to facilitate sending out clones.